


The Beast & the Monster

by MagalaBee



Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), Dimimari Week 2020, F/M, nsfw-ish, only mild spice ahead nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: They were a beast and a monster in the thick of the night.DimiMari Week Day 3: Beast
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674229
Kudos: 22





	The Beast & the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I am just barely sneaking in here tonight. It's 11:40 pm when I post this, so it technically still counts for my one-shot today!
> 
> I had originally planned to write something a bit longer, but today was wild with work and a very drowsy reaction to some medicine. So I hope you guys can still enjoy this little piece of poetic-prose to try and close out day 3 of DimiMari week.
> 
> Tomorrow I promise to have something longer for you all. But if you like this, then please leave Kudos and Comments!

Marianne had the blood of a beast coursing through her veins. It beat like a drum in her belly when the night grew dark and the moon rose full. Years ago, she has been afraid of it, of the dreams it brought and the way it made her hands clench into fists during training.

But her heart was no longer heavy with the shadow of a monster in a foggy wood. When the moon swelled, so did the traces of a beast inside her, and her hands found themselves clenching against his back, delicate fingernails scratching faint lines of love and need across his shoulders.

Dimitri once thought himself a monster. Haunted by the ghosts of those who died too early, he had carried them with him too long. In his pain and his trauma, he thought himself a creature of blood. Of pain. He had looked at his hands and seen only rusted blood stains clinging to every knuckle and crack in his palm.

But monsters could change, this he had learned. Through recovery and penance, he had buried the past and finally made sense of the grave he had dug for himself. Dimitri had climbed out, and on the nights when he still found himself straddling the veil of the living and the dead, he replaced blood stains with her and let his palms hold only flushed skin and the rise of her hips.

They found each other in the darkest nights. The beast and the monster.

Marianne clenching his shoulders as she gasped out his name, “Dimitri--! Please…”

Dimitri pressed his lips against the thrumming pulse at her neck, his palms full with her thighs as he buried himself between her legs. “I love you,” he murmured back to her, in case she ever forgot.

“I know,” Marianne whispered at his ear, her back arching up and her body drawn taught with need. “I love you too, Dimitri… my Dimitri--”

They were a beast and a monster in the thick of the night. Understanding in each other what no one else could, and finding their long awaited solace together.


End file.
